For a long time, there has been a need to provide various service stations at different events for short to long term periods of time. Very often, buildings have to be built on site which implies costs and problems due to coordination and installation of the building materials. Typically, when such service stations must be provided in remote locations or international expositions, participation in these types of activities is typically limited to companies with significant resources. Moreover, several markets in the world that could be of interest to different small and medium-sized companies are not typically considered by these companies given the complications and costs in attempting to provide international services at a foreign site for their products and services.
On the other hand, there is presently a worldwide surplus of shipping containers accumulating in various areas of the world. These building containers can be recycled for various applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,424 describes a combination shipping container and showcase serving multiple functions. The container not only houses trail exhibits but is also used as a means for transporting the exhibits to various sites. The container can be shipped to port cities which do not necessarily have business centers and then moved in land by truck or rail transportation means to the appropriate display location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,817 describes a mobile workshop. This mobile workshop has the capacity to be transported as a closed container to different work sites. Various machinery items are mounted on the side walls of the container. The side walls of the container are retractable from a vertical position, acting as container walls to a horizontal position, defining a new base for the workshop when deployed.
However, there is still presently a need for a mobile service station that is adaptable for use as a high-end food stand, wherein the side walls can act as a surface area for consumers using the service station services in vicinity of the station.